How I Met Your Mother
by horcruxesxlove
Summary: One day, Lily asks how Harry and Ginny got together. And, of course, they tell the whole story. Sorry, I sort of suck at summaries. Fyi, this is my second fanfic. COMPLETED
1. Lily's Question

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, thanks for reading it. This is my second fanfic. Hope you like it! -horcruxesxlove**

* * *

"Dad, can I ask you a question?" Harry looked at his 10 year old daughter. It was breakfast time and everyone was eating.

"Sure, anything sweetie."

"How did you meet mum, dad? How did you get together?" Lily asked curiously. Harry choked on his cereal and everyone started to stare at them. James, currently 13, Albus, currently 12 and Ginny, who felt uncomfortable talking about her age.

"Why did you suddenly ask about this Lilyflower?" Harry asked patiently. Lily looked her father in the eye.

"Because I remember those stories you and mum told me, James and Al when we were little. Stories about a prince, with jet black hair and emerald green eyes, and a princess with dark red hair and dark brown eyes. It's obviously love stories between you two, right?" Ginny grinned. Her daughter was very smart. Ginny leaned towards Harry. "I think we should tell them, Harry." she whispered. Harry sighed. "All right, you lot. It all begins on October 31 1981..."

* * *

**So, what did you think? A bit cheesy, but I think I need to add more detail to this story. I've only updated it once. Reviews please, even if it's just one little sentence like "Good story" or "Bad story". An author always loves to hear reviews from others to help improve her story. -Kristina AKA horcruxesxlove**


	2. The Story

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry I haven't been updating, I'm in school and I haven't had time to update. But here's the second chapter, hope you like it! -horcruxesxlove**

* * *

"Now, I have told you about Voldemort's story, so you should know about the horcruxes and stuff. Anyways, that was the time-" Harry began.

"I fell in love with you." Ginny said as she sighed. Albus and James were disgusted, but Lily was interested.

"Please continue Mummy or Daddy, whoever's telling the story." Lily said eagerly.

"Yes, of course." Harry said. "Ah, yes, it was my first year, my Uncle and Aunt dropped me off at King's Cross, but I had no idea how to get on the train, so I stayed there for a bit, until, I heard your grandmother say the word "muggle". I knew she must be a witch. So I went to her, and asked her how to get on the platform, and she helped me. When I was on the train, I met your Uncle Ron, we became friends and shortly after, Aunt Hermione was our friend too."

"Basically," Ginny said "when I found out Ron was best friends with the great Harry Potter, I couldn't believe it. I kept owling him and asking him to talk about me to Harry. But I kept bugging him, and I bet he knew I fancied him, because he replied me saying "If you annoy me one more time, I will tell him that you fancy him" This time, everyone laughed.

"So, when Harry went to the Burrow over the summer, I was so embarrassed. The first time he knew who I was, and I was wearing a robe!"

"Yes, and this is the year your mother was taken to the Chamber of Secrets." Harry explained. Lily gasped.

"Oh my gosh! I love this story Mum! It's so sweet!" Lily shrieked. James rolled his eyes as Albus sniggered.

"I'm hungry Mum." James announced.

"Just like Ron…" Ginny muttered. Harry laughed as he said "Alright, how about we finish the story after we eat some lunch?"

"Sounds good to me." Lily said as the Potter family headed towards Diagon Alley.

* * *

**So, here's the 2****nd**** chapter. Once again reviews please, even if it's just one little sentence like "Good story" or "Bad story". Sorry if I'm nagging you, but an author always loves to hear reviews from others to help improve her story. -Kristina AKA horcruxesxlove**


	3. Hermione's Visit

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry I haven't been updating, I'm in school and I haven't had time to update. But here's the third chapter, hope you like it! -horcruxesxlove**

* * *

After lunch, Lily was still eager to hear the story. "Mummy, can you continue please?"

"Of course, now where was I? Oh yes; The Chamber of Secrets. When we went to Flourish and Blotts, we met Mr Malfoy, Scorpius's granddad. He took my book, and secretly put a diary in there. When I got home, I found it. I wrote in it. All my feelings, because there was someone writing back to me. But, I didn't know that it had Tom Riddle, or Voldemort's soul in it." Harry nodded and continued for her.

"Yes, your mother wrote in that diary every day, and Voldemort possessed her. She opened The Chamber of Secrets and was taken inside. But, I saved her by using the Sword of Gryffindor to kill the basilisk." Lily said _"_aww…" while James and Al gaged.

"In my 2nd and 3rd year, I was eager to get your dad to notice me. I told Aunt Hermione, and she told me to get a move on and be a bit more of myself when I was with your dad, so I dated Michael Corner in my 4th year, while your dad dated Cho Chang. We both broke up with them at the end of the year, so I started dating Dean Thomas."

"Yes, I was jealous of him, because that year, was the year I started to fall for your mum. We had become friends, but I loved her, and was scared to tell Uncle Ron, because how would you guys feel if _your_ best friend was dating Lily?" James laughed. Al smirked. Ginny continued for Harry.

"I broke up with Dean, and when your father was in detention with Professor Snape, I filled in for him as the Seeker in the Quidditch team. We won. So your father kissed me. In front of the whole Gryffindor in the common room."

"I know this part." Al said "Dad had to break up with you to kill Voldemort. But you guys got back together." Harry and Ginny smiled. There was a sudden knock at the door. It was Hermione.

"Hi guys!" She said. "Hi Aunt Hermione," chorused the children. "So, what are you doing?"

"Mum and dad are finished telling us how they met." Lily replied sweetly. Hermione gasped.

"Did they tell you how they got back together after the war?" They shook their heads. "I'll tell you…"

* * *

**So here's the 3****rd**** chapter, again, reviews please. I hope you liked it!**


	4. How They Got Back Together

**Author's Note:**

**Here's the 4****th**** chapter, with Hermione telling the story.**

* * *

"Alright. Here it goes…

_Ginny was sobbing with the rest of her family about Fred's death. Harry was there too. I was comforting Ginny. Mrs Weasley comforted Ginny after I left to comfort Ron. Harry walked up to us 'Where's Ginny?' he asked. I knew he must want to get back together with her. 'She's over there." I replied. 'Ginny?' Harry whispered. Ginny didn't reply. She pulled Harry into a hug and sobbed on his shoulder. 'I c-c-can't b-b-believe th-th-that h-h-he's g-g-gone!" she cried. Harry didn't reply. He just kissed her. _

That's basically how they got back together," Hermione finished. James looked disgusted. "All they do is SNOG SNOG SNOG! Snogging to get together, snogging to get BACK together!" Hermione laughed. "Don't worry, James, you'll understand when you get older." Ginny spoke again. "How about I tell you how your dad and I got engaged?" James, Al and Lily nodded.

"_It was my 19__th__ birthday. I was opening my presents. The last one was the smallest. It was your father's. I opened it and it was a little velvet box. Everyone gasped. Your dad took the box from my hands, got on one knee and said, 'I love Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me?' I nodded and said 'Yes'" _

Harry smiled. "We should tell them the story about when all James, Al and Lily were born, and when you were pregnant."

"Please tell us dad," James said. "Yeah dad!" Al also said. "Please Daddy!" Lily said with her big brown eyes looking at him. "Obviously, if you do, we will start with me, then Al, then Lily."

"Okay, we'll tell the story."

* * *

**So, here's the story. I aim to upload Ginny's pregnancy chapters with James, Albus and Lily together at the same time. Reviews, please.**


	5. James

**Author's Note:**

**Here's the 5****th ****chapter, when James was born.**

* * *

"Now, where do I begin?" Harry tapped his finger to his chin, showing his kids that he was thinking, and not started opening his mouth to speak but was interrupted by his very impatient son.

"Come on! Hurry up Dad!" James said. "We haven't got all day!" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Alright, _I'll_ tell the story!" Ginny said, just as impatiently as James.

"_I was out shopping with Hermione one day, and we passed the section with all the pads and tampons and what you call 'girly things'. I suddenly realised that it had been over a month since my last period. So, I told Hermione that, and she told me that I must be pregnant. Then, she bought me a pregnancy test and told me to take it." _

Hermione cut her off. "Just skip to the part where you find out you're pregnant, I don't think the want to know how to take the test…"

"Oh…right…okay then…

'_Oh my god I'm pregnant!' I screamed to Hermione. She hugged me and congratulated me. She told me that I should keep it a secret, just in case. 'Men don't take pregnancy well,' she said. I laughed."_

Everybody laughed, except Hermione, who only smirked and said, "It's true! Mum told me that when she told Dad, he fainted. And so did Ronald." Everyone laughed again, and this time, Hermione joined in. It was Harry who continued the story.

"_So, when I got home one day, Ginny was sitting on our bed with her hands covering her forehead. 'What's going on Gin?' I asked. Ginny looked up. 'Oh, hi Harry I was waiting for you to come home,' she said with a smile. 'You're really happy…it's freaking me out,' I told her. Ginny's smile grew bigger. 'Harry, if I told you something, would you promise me not to tell anyone else?' she asked. 'Yes, of course,' I told her. 'Harry, I'm pregnant!' _

'_Really? Oh my god Ginny!'_

'_I know, I know.' _

And then, you know what happened next…"

"No, I don't. What happened?" Albus said. Lily and James nodded.

"We kissed," Ginny said.

"Ew!" James said.

"Gross!" Albus said.

"Aw!" Lily said, smiling.

"When your mother told us, we were all so happy for her." Hermione added.

"Yes, your grandmother was the happiest, wasn't she?" Harry said. Ginny laughed.

"Yes, her exact words were: 'Blimey Ginevra! I can't believe my little girl is having a baby!' But I told her, 'I'm not having one now, Mum.'"

"It was all over the Daily Prophet. Everyone was suspicious that Ginny was pregnant when she announced that she was resigning from the Harpies. Then, Gwen asked her if she was, and she said yes, and the headline was Potter Pregnant," Harry said.

"Mummy, tell us when James was born!" Lily pleaded.

'Okay, Lily.

_I was doing Hermione and Ron's wedding rehearsal. We were eating and my water broke, but I didn't know, so when I stood up, Teddy told me, 'Auntie Ginny, you are a very bad person.' I thought this was yet another one of his jokes so I told him, with a smile, 'Why's that, Teddy?'_

'_I'm scolding you, Auntie Ginny, because you always scold me when I wet _my_ pants.' I looked down. 'Blimey!' I screamed. Harry ran to me. 'What's wrong?'_

'_Harry, the baby's coming, like, NOW!' So then everyone rushed me to the hospital and I gave birth 2 hours later. To James." _Ginny smiled at her eldest son. "And that's your story, James. Who's next?"

"ME!"

* * *

**So, tell me what you think. Did you hate it, did you love it, any improvements, just let me know! Reviews please, thanks. :)**


	6. Albus

**Author's Note:**

**Here's the 6****th ****chapter; Al's birth.**

* * *

"So, Al, you're next," Ginny said happily.

Harry said, "I'm telling the story this time.

_Ron told me that Hermione was pregnant, so when I got home, I was going to tell Ginny the news. I found her and James in the bathroom. James was taking a bath. "Hey Ginny!" I said._

"_Hi!" she replied. "Hey, did you know that Hermione's pregnant?"_

"_Really? That's great! Which reminds me…"_

"_Of what?"_

"_I'm pregnant, again." And then we kissed again," _But James cut him off with a groan. "_BUT, James broke us apart."_ Everyone stared at James. "How?" Albus asked. Ginny smirked and said, "Well, he splashed water in our faces, until we broke apart." Everybody laughed, including James who couldn't believe it.  
"I did that?"

"Yes, yes you did. Anyways, back to the story. Now, I'm not going to tell you how we told the Weasleys, because then, somebody would get bored," said Harry. Everyone stared at James and Lily said sarcastically, "Hmm. I wonder who that could be. Oh! That's right! JAMES!"

"Oh! That's right! JAMES!" James mimicked. They had started to argue.

"Okay, THAT IS ENOUGH! Now I will tell you the story.

_I was with Harry and James at Honeyduke's when my water broke. It was so sudden, that I froze. 'What's the matter, Ginny?' asked Harry._

"_My water just broke," I whispered._

_Harry took my hand and started to run. 'I can't run, Harry, remember?" I reminded him. 'Oh, right, um, just walk there or something…' Then he fainted."_

"Nice work, Dad," James teased.

"I did not faint!" Harry protested.

"Yes you did," Ginny insisted.

"Okay, fine, I fainted, but we got to St. Mungo's!"

"_Yes, we finally got there after half an hour! But, Al was born an hour and a half later. And when I introduced you to James, I felt so proud to have wonderful sons." _Ginny kissed both of their cheeks and then said to Lily, "Alright, you're next!"

* * *

**This one is slightly shorter, but again, tell me what you think. Did you hate it, did you love it, any improvements, just let me know! Reviews please, thanks. :)**


	7. Lily

**Author's Note:**

**Here's the 7****th ****chapter, with Lily Luna's birth scenes.**

* * *

"So, it's your turn, Lils," Harry said.

"Can I tell this story?" Hermione asked.

"Sure!"

"Okay,

_Ginny went to my house and I told her, 'I went to St. Mungo's. And it's a boy!' She congratulated me and said, 'I'm pregnant, Hermione!'_

'_Congratulations, Ginny!' I told her._

'_Hermione, it's a girl!' She squealed._

'_Oh my gosh, congrats! You always wanted a girl!'"_

"Really, Mum? You always wanted a girl?" asked James.

"Yes, but I still love you boys!" Ginny replied, a little too quickly.

"I'll continue the story

_Ginny, Harry, Al, James, Rosie and I were at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, when MY water broke and we were rushed to the hospital and then Hugo was born, but you are listening to Lily's story, not Hugo's so, a week after Hugo was born, but I was still in the hospital. So, Ginny was visiting me, when her water broke, the good news was that we were already at St. Mungo's. Lily was born an hour later. When I saw you boys holding your sister, I realised how proud Ginny must be for having such wonderful children._"

"Alright kids, bed time," Harry announced.

"Aw, no!" They protested.

"Listen, if you go to bed now, tomorrow, we'll tell you a very special story!" Ginny said.

"What story?" Albus asked.

"Well, it's a surprise," Harry said.

"Okay…" Lily said as they all ran upstairs to bed.

"Well, I better get home," Hermione said as she left.

"So, now what do we do?" Ginny asked.

"Well, we could think of a story to tell them," Harry said.

"Good point."

* * *

**That's it. I also need another story for Ginny and Harry to tell them. Please review me your prompts. Again, tell me what you think. Did you hate it, did you love it, any improvements, just let me know! Reviews please, thanks. :)**


	8. The Final Battle

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks to pieflavouredpie, the only one who reviewed me a prompt, but to the users who put me on their fave authors list, fave stories list, follows my story and/or reviewed this story: I love you guys, thanks for supporting me! :) **

When Lily Luna Potter woke up the next morning, she ran downstairs to find her brothers, James and Albus, and her mother sitting at the table, eating the muggle cereal her dad had bought them: Lucky Charms. "Hey look!" Albus exclaimed, "I got the four-leaved clover!" James picked the clover from Al's hand and put it in his own mouth.

"Hey!" Al glared at James. He took his own bowl of cereal and poured it over his big brother's hair. "Muuummm! Look what he did to my hair! Now how am I going to impress the ladies with my hair flip? It's messed up!" James cried. He poured his own bowl of cereal on Al's hair. "Hey! You want to fight? It's on!" he said. Ginny looked up, expecting to see them on the floor. Instead, she saw them in a "sissy fight", clawing at each other.

"Come on boys, this is ridiculous. You're acting like children!" Ginny scolded. Lily giggled. Ginny looked up to see her at the top of the staircase. "Good morning Lils," she said. "Morning Mummy. Is Daddy still sleeping?"

"Hey!" Harry cried. He just got up and was behind Lily. "Oh," Lily said, embarrassed, "sorry, Daddy."

"That's alright, Lils. By the way, your mum and I think that we should tell you the special story now."

"What story are you going to tell us?"

"The Final Battle."

**That's it, sorry its so short, I wanted to upload this today, and I didn't have time to finish it. I might upload the actual story-telling after August 10****th****, that's when I get back from my trip, I won't have access to a computer from July 23****rd**** to August 10****th****, so I won't update during that time. Please review :)**


	9. The Second Wizarding War Part 1

**Author's Note:**

**Wow, 29 reviews! Thanks, guys! By the way, I haven't been adding my stories for a long time, because I was on holiday, and there was no Wi-Fi there, I know it sounds stupid, but that's just the truth. Anyways, the last chapter, I wrote I wouldn't have access to a computer, sorry, that was a typo. I meant to say that I wouldn't have access to Wi-Fi, but I will be writing stories, just not uploading them. **

**For you Hunger Games Fans, listen up!**

**I'm wrote a new story, just the idea that popped into my head. It's going to be based on the movie Mean Girls. I was watching the film and I thought about why anyone hasn't written that story. Please take time to read it. I think it's the only Mean Girls/Hunger Games crossover. Thanks! **

**That's all, please enjoy this story! ~horcruxesxlove**

* * *

"I've learnt about this in History of Magic, Dad! Please tell us the details! You were the hero!" Al literally screamed.

"Alright, calm down, kids. I'll tell you," Harry said. "It goes like this…

_In the summer of 1997, which is the year I was supposed to start my 7__th__ Year, your Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur were getting married. I was attending their wedding when Kingsley Shacklebot sent his patronus and told us that the minister was dead and that the Death Eaters were coming for us._"

"Kingsley's the minister!" James said. Harry nodded.

"Yes, now before I was rudely interrupted, I was going to say that the Death Eaters did come to the wedding and attack us. But, I was supposed to hunt for the horcruxes with your Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. Your mother was fighting Death Eaters, I ran after her, but Teddy's father, Remus, held me back and told me to go.

_So, Hermione, Ron and I disapparated to muggle London. We stayed at a café and were then again attacked by 2 death eaters. Then, we disapparated to 12 Grimmauld Place, and stayed there for a bit. Kreacher told us Mundungus Fletcher stole the locket of Salazar Slytherin. I ordered him to bring Mundungus to me. As told, he did and Mundugus said that Umbridge had gotten hold of the locket and we went to the ministry. We used the polyjuice potion and Hermione turned into Mafalda Hopkirk, Ron as Reg Cattermole and me as Albert Runcorn. I won't tell you how, but we managed to get the locket from Umbridge. But it was too late. I had already turned back to myself."_

"Harry, maybe we should get Ron to help you tell this story, like yesterday," Ginny said. Harry nodded. "Yes, maybe we should. I'll get him." And so, he walked to the fireplace, took a pinch of Floo powder, said 'Ron and Hermione's', and disappeared.

Hermione was inside reading a book when she saw Harry at their fireplace. "Harry!" she cried before giving him a big hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Ginny and I are telling the kids about the Second Wizarding War and Gin suggested that Ron comes and helps me, since you helped us yesterday." Hermione nodded. "So where is Ron?"

"Oh, he's outside teaching Rosie and Hugo how to play Quidditch. I'll get him," Hermione said as she went outside. A few moments later, Ron came back. "Harry!" he also gave him a hug. "Hermione's just told me why you're here. If I don't come with you, it might take the whole day to tell them the story!" They each took turns taking Floo powder, saying 'Harry and Ginny's' and disappearing.

"Finally!" Ginny said. "You took forever!" Ron snorted. "Nice to see you, too!" he said sarcastically, but he grinned and gave her a hug. "Hey James, Al, Lily!"

"Hi Uncle Ron!"

"Now where are you, ah, yes!

_We all disappeared from the ministry, but unfortunately, I got splinched. We all took turns using all the spells we knew to try and destroy the locket. Since we couldn't, we each took turns wearing it, because Hermione said that we shouldn't wear it too long. But sadly, there came a night where I did. I suddenly got angry and me and Harry got into a fight. I left and disapparated to Bill and Fleur's house."_

"Harry and I, Ronald," Ginny said.

"Blimey, Ginny, you're starting to act like Hermione. Don't tell her I said that."

Harry continued the story for him.

"_Hermione and I went to Godric's Hallow to seek Bathilda Bagshot, but she turned out to be a snake and attacked us. Hermione saved us. But the charm she used also broke my wand so when needed, I used hers. She once told me that the diary was destroyed by the basilisk fang, so the others could be destroyed by the sword of Gryffindor because I used it to kill the basilisk so it must still have basilisk venom on it. I saw a patronus the shape of a doe. I didn't know who's it was, but all I knew was that it led me to a pond, where I saw the sword. So, I dove in. I would've died if Ron hadn't come back and saved me. Because I had forgotten to take the locket off and it was strangling me. We went back to the tent where Hermione suggested going to see Xenophilius Lovegood."_

"That's Lysander and Loran's granddad."

"Yeah, Auntie Luna's Dad."

"Yes, kids, you're right.

_Harry, Hermione and I went to Mr. Lovegood's house, where he told us about the Deathly Hallows. It consisted of the Elder wand, the Resurrection Stone, and the Invisibility Cloak. When we were about to leave, Mr. Lovegood stopped us. He said that The Death Eaters were angry of what he wrote in The Quibbler, and so they captured Luna and would give her back if he turned in Harry. So he said 'Voldemort' and then all the death eaters came, and we had to disapparate. We caught by The Snatchers, and taken to the Malfoy Manor. There, Bellatrix Lestrange tortured Hermione because she saw the Sword of Gryffindor and claimed that Snape put it in her vault at Gringotts. She thought we broke into her vault, but what she didn't know was that the sword in her vault was a fake. _

_So, Griphook the goblin lied to her and told her that the sword that was found in Hermione's bag was a fake, and Dobby the elf apparated into the cellar where Harry, Ollivander, Luna and I were. He disapparated to Shell Cottage with Ollivander and Luna, and came back for us. When we were leaving with Hermione, Bellatrix threw her knife at us, and it stabbed Dobby. So, he died. We found out that Voldemort had stolen the Elder wand from Dumbledore's tomb/ "_

"Alright, that's enough for one day," Ginny said. "I believe we were going to Hogsmeade with Aunt Hermione, Rose and Hugo, yes?"

"Yay!" Lily cried. She loved to go to Hogsmeade with Rosie and Hugo.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go, Mum!" James exclaimed. Albus simply nodded.

And so, the Potter Family (and Ron) went to Hogsmeade.

* * *

**So, what did you think? By the way, in case you've forgotten, please PM me your thoughts about the Mean Girls story. As usual, reviews please, thanks. :)**


	10. The Second Wizarding War Part 2

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry that this one is slightly shorter…**

* * *

When they got back from Hogsmeade, The Potter kids were eager to hear more.

"Okay," Harry said. "let's continue, shall we?

_Since Bellatrix thought we broke into her vault and asked us what else we took, I knew there must've been a horcrux in there. Hermione found her hair on her clothes and she was disguised as Bellatrix and we broke into her vault and got Helga Hufflepuff's cup. I then looked into Voldemort's mind and saw Rowena Ravenclaw. The other horcrux was at Hogwarts. We went there and destroyed to cup and the Ravenclaw horcrux, which turned out to be Rowena Ravenclaw's lost diadem."_

"Yeah, and the 6th horcrux was Nagini, Voldemort's snake," Ron added.

"_We saw Snape die in front of us, and Harry was told by him to take his memory when he found out that the last horcrux was him. So, he went to the Forbidden Forest to meet Voldemort where he used the Killing Curse. But he wasn't dead. Narcissa Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy's grandmother, asked him if Draco was alive and he nodded. She then told Voldemort that Harry was dead. Hagrid carried him and they all walked back to Hogwarts. Voldemort announced that Harry was dead and Ginny screamed. She wasn't the only one, but she was the _loudest._"_

Everyone looked at Ginny. She blushed and told Ron to finish the story.

"_Harry revealed that he _wasn't_ dead. Ginny was nearly killed by Bellatrix Lestrange and then Grandma Molly killed her for almost killing her only daughter. Well, I reckon Harry already told you the rest before."_

James, Al and Lily nodded.

"I think you guys have heard enough. It's time for bed," Ginny said.

* * *

**Do you think that I should leave it like this or write another one? Please either review or PM me by the 20th August otherwise I will leave it like this. Please review, thanks! And please please_ please_ check out my other stories and review! **


	11. How Lily Was Named

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't been updating in a while! I'm still trying to adapt going back to school! I was thinking about putting Luna in this story. So, here it is! The next chapter!**

"Can you tell us more stories Dad?" Albus asked. Harry looked at his youngest son's almond shaped eyes, identical to his own. "Well," he started to say, "what story do you want to hear?"

Lily and Al's hands shot up, since they have manners, whilst James shouted, "HOW I WAS NAMED!"

"James, have some manners," his mother scolded. Harry chuckled and said to his eldest child, "Since you got to go first last time, Lily will go first _this_ time." At this point, someone knocked at the door.

Harry stood up, walked over to the door and opened it. Before his eyes he saw a woman with long blonde hair and wearing spectrespecs. The woman took off her spectrespecs. "Hello, Harry Potter," Luna said, in a dreamy voice. Harry smiled. "Hi Luna," he said. "Please, do come in!" Luna walked into the house and greeted the Potter family. Ginny smiled and said, "How are Lorcan and Lysander, Luna?"

"Oh they're just darlings!" Luna replied. Lorcan and Lysander were born 3 months ago. Luna continued. "They hardly cry. They are much like Al when he was a baby. I'm just glad that their heads aren't full of wrackspurts." Lily giggled and stared at her godmother. "Auntie Luna?" Lily asked her, staring with those big brown eyes that make you melt into her hands.

"Yes, Lily?" Luna looked at her with her own misty grey eyes.

"Can you tell me how I was named?"

Luna thought for a bit and said, "Well, you were named after your grandmother, Lily, and me. I don't know how you were named after Lily, but you were named after me when it was my turn to hold you. I gave you a butterbeer cork necklace, just to be safe. I gave one to James and Albus too when it was my turn to hold them. It's a tradition actually. Dad says my mother gave _me_ this butterbeer cork necklace when I was born." Luna pointed the necklace around her neck. "I placed a necklace around your neck and your mother gasped."

Harry smiled. "'Lily Luna,' she said. 'It's perfect.'"

"It did have a nice ring to it," Ginny added. Lily was eager to hear how she was named after her grandmother Lily.

"Please tell me now," she begged. "Please tell me how I was named after Grandma Lily! I'm eager!"

"I am a bit curious too," she added. "Perhaps you could tell us all?" Lily, James and Al nodded their heads.

"Well," Ginny started, looking up at Harry.

"You were named after my mother, Lily, because you looked so much like her, except for the eyes of course. You have your mother's eyes." Harry repeated to statement so many people said to him. It felt good to say it.

"Yes," Ginny continued, "I said to your father, 'Why not name her Lily? We already have James, why not Lily?' He, of course, simply agreed."

"Great, great, great," James said sarcastically. "Tell me about ME now!"

"Not yet, James," Harry said patiently. "It's Al's turn now."

**So, this one **_**is**_** a bit short. I didn't know what story to write. So. Hope you liked it! :)**


	12. How Albus Was Named

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't been updating in a while! A month is a really long time. As an apology, I've finished with this chapter and the next one.**

Luna had just left, leaving the 5 Potters alone. Ginny smiled and said, "Al was named by your father. Honestly, I did not want to name you Albus Severus, but I respected your father's opinions." She nodded at Al whilst Harry objected. "So untrue! I wanted to name him Albus Severus and you wanted to name him Neville Arthur!"

"Then how was it decided?" James asked.

"It was decided after we had a fight."

_Flashback_

"_What are we going to name you, little one?" Ginny asked as she looked down at her 8 month pregnant stomach. "Let's name him Albus Severus!" Harry said. Ginny shook her head._

"_No, we should name him after Neville and my father! We named James after _your_ father and friends!" Ginny protested. At this point, James came toddling into the room. "Fine, let's ask James what he thinks!" she said. "What do you like, James?" Harry asked his 1 year old son. "Albus Severus or Neville Arthur?" _

"_Al-boos," James declared. Harry smirked as his wife groaned. "See, even James likes Albus Severus!" Harry bragged. "No, it's not just up to James to decide!" Ginny argued. _

"_You just said 'let's ask James what he thinks!'" _

"_Yes, but I didn't say he would decide!"_

"_Why can't we name him Albus Severus?"_

"_Because!"_

"_Because what!?"_

_Ginny hesitated, took a deep breath of fresh air and mumbled, "Bekasthellteasehim."_

"_Sorry. Didn't catch that," Harry said._

"_I said, 'because they'll tease him.'"_

"_Who?"_

"_People at Hogwarts of course!" Ginny bellowed, causing James to cry. His mother picked him up and cradled him. "I just don't think 'Severus' or 'Albus' is a good or suitable name," Ginny said, very quietly._

_Harry sighed and gave in. "Fine, if you want to name him Neville, then be my guest."_

"_No," Ginny said, "we'll name him Albus Severus, so that every time I see him, I'll think of why we fought in The Battle of Hogwarts." Harry grinned and James imitated him._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

_End of flashback_

"So that's how I was named?" Albus asked.

"Yes," Harry confirmed. "And you should be darn glad you were. You are the reason why we fought. Not just you. All of you. Everyone in the world. We fought to keep this world safe from danger. So that you could go to school without having to fear any dark wizard."

"Cool."

**Thanks guys for the reviews. I can't believe how popular this story is. It may not be very popular, like I don't have 100+ reviews, faves and followers, but this story is way more popular than my other ones, so thank you guys so much! Please do visit my profile page and read my other stories, thank you! ~horcruxesxlove**

** u/3774461/horcruxesxlove**

**PS please review me some prompts to write.**


	13. How James Was Named

**A/N: So this is the 13****th**** chapter. Enjoy!**

"It's finally _my_ turn!" James chirped, happily munching on his toast. "Yes, it is," Harry replied.

"You were named after your grandfather and my godfather." Harry paused. "We named you James because…" He looked at Ginny for support. Ginny smirked and then burst into laughter.

"What's so funny mum?" James asked, unsure of why she had laughed.

"Because you were named when…," Ginny started to say. "I'll tell the story!"

_Flashback_

"_What should we name him, Harry?" Harry looked confused as Ginny was only 6 months pregnant._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Did you even hear what I said?"_

"_Yes I did but I'm wondering why you are asking this so early!"_

"_This is serious, Harry. We need a name!"_

"_Not now," Harry protested._

"_Yes, now," Ginny argued. Harry knew better than to argue with his wife, not after what happened yesterday._

"_Fine. What do you want to name him?"_

"_I don't know, I was asking _you_!"_

"_Well, I don't know either."_

"_Harry?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Do you know how Bill was named?"_

"_No, but I know that you are going to tell me now."_

"_Yes. Well, his middle name was clearly named after Dad, but Mum told me that she wrote people in a box, like "Molly's father", "Arthur's brother" in it and picked one. They picked one and it said "Arthur's grandfather", which was William Weasley. That's how Bill was named."_

"_So, you're saying we should do that?" _

"_Yes, but we have to choose 2, one for the first name and one for the middle name. It's decided. Now get writing!"_

"_Yes dear." Harry sighed and wrote on 10 pieces of paper:_

_Harry's father_

_Harry's godfather_

_Harry's maternal grandfather_

_Harry's paternal grandfather_

_Harry's best friend_

_Ginny's father_

_Ginny's godfather_

_Ginny's maternal grandfather_

_Ginny's paternal grandfather_

_Ginny's best guy friend_

_When the ten pieces of paper were folded up and put into a small shoebox, Ginny reached in and pulled out the first one._

"_Ginny's godfather," she read. She looked up at Harry, grabbed a pillow and hit him with it._

"_Ouch! What was that for?" Harry asked._

"_I don't have a godfather!" Ginny explained._

"_Well, you should have told me earlier!"_

"_I didn't know! Next one!"_

_Harry pulled out the second slip which said, "Harry's father". Not hesitating once, he reached in, until his fingers found another slip of paper, brought it up and opened it. "Harry's godfather," he read._

_Ginny was delighted. "James Sirius Potter. It's perfect!"_

_Harry grinned. "I know," he whispered._

_End of flashback_

"I'm starting to dislike your stories," James said.

"Why?" Lily asked. "I like them!"

"Me too," Albus agreed.

"I don't like them because I'm finding out about how we were named and… well… actually, I just don't like them at all," James said, looking down at the floor.

"Don't listen to him, Daddy," Lily re-assured Harry. "I think they're great!"

"Thanks, Lils!" Harry said before kissing her flaming hair.

**So, this one **_**is**_** another one that is short. I might end this story if I don't have another story for Harry and Ginny to tell them. If you have any ideas, please either PM me or review them. Thanks! (:**


End file.
